Large-scale networked systems are commonplace systems employed in a variety of settings for running service applications and maintaining data for business and operational functions. For instance, a data center within a networked system may support operation of a variety of service applications (e.g., web applications, email services, search engine services, etc.). These networked systems typically include a large number of resources distributed throughout one or more data centers, in which each resource comprises a physical server device or a virtual machine running on a physical server device. The physical server devices in the data center are specifically responsible for hosting and running the service applications and maintaining data for the service applications. In addition to server devices, a data center may include a number of “infrastructure devices.” While server devices are specifically responsible for providing the service applications and maintaining data, infrastructure devices support the server devices or the server environment and do not run any service applications or maintain any data for the service applications. These infrastructure devices may include, for instance, power distribution units, serial aggregators, thermostats, and network switches, to name a few.